littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Costumes
are costumes that are obtained by either hacking in to the game files, or getting them with a glitch. Most cannot be obtained in your Popit. Glitch Costumes These costumes are costumes that can only be obtained with a glitch. * Avalon Centrifuge's Skin (Skin) '(LBP2) * '''Neon Skeleton (Skin) '(LBP1) * 'Christmas Wrapping Paper Skin (Skin) '(LBPVita) * '''Creatinator (LBP3 Alt.) (Costume Item) (LBP3) * Brain Crane (Costume Item) '''(LBP2) * '''Creatinator (Costume Item) (LBP2) * Grabinator (Costume Item) '(LBP2) * '''Grappling Hook (Costume Item) '(LBP2) * 'Scuba Gear (Costume Item) '(LBP2) * '''Popit Powerup (Costume Item) (LBP3) * Glowing Long Lashes (Eyes) (LBP2) * Invisible (Skin) (LBP2) * Plasma V1 (Skin) (LBP2) Hidden Costumes These costumes are costumes that not given to you via a prize bubble. Oddly, they all go into the Popit. They can only be obtained via hacking, or a community level from beta era. They can also be found through official and tutorial levels that can be edited. * Slot Machine Head (Costume Item) (LBP3) * Emerald Jester (Costume) (LBP3) (Was obtainable in Zom Zom's shop in the LBP3 beta) * Emerald Witch (Costume) (LBP3) * Beta Vera Oblonsky (Costume) '''(LBP3) * '''Beta Pinky Buflooms (Costume) (LBP3) * Silver Quilted (Skin) '''(LBP2) * '''Ribbon Costume (Costume Item) (LBP3) * Marlon Random/Renoir the Owl (Skin) (LBP3) Unused DLC Costumes These costumes are costumes that can only be obtained by hacking within the game files. They can only be worn by glitching the game, or by removing the DLC lock. * Bumblebee Costume (Costume) '(LBP1) * '''Black Beret (Costume Item) '(LBP1) * 'Clapperboard (Costume Item) '(LBP1) * '''Original Ratchet (Costume) (LBP1) * Original Clank (Costume) (LBP1) * Townspeople (Costume) (LBP3) * Unicorn (Costume) (LBP2) * Football Player (Costume) (LBP2) * Kangaroo (Costume) (LBP2) * Yeti (Costume) (LBP2) Modded Costumes These are costumes that have been modded into the game by modifying existing materials and items. Some of these are mods of DLCs resulting in some players being not able to use these costumes as they still act like DLCs. These are now circulating in community levels. * Ice/Glass (Skin) (LBP2) * Green Material (Skin) (LBP2) * TV Static (Skin) (LBP2) * Glow (Skin) (LBP2) * Lava/Magma (Skin) (LBP2) * Space (Skin) (LBP2) * Plasma V2 (Skin) (LBP2) Big Toggle/Little Toggle Glitch Costumes These costumes happen when a player swaps their character and changes skin resulting in a glitched and altered version of the normal skin. This only happens when changing character and as you can not change character in any other games, they are only available in Little Big Planet 3. Each costume is a skin for all characters. (A skin collection is one skin that works for all characters). There is also a glitch that allows you to wear any Big/Little Toggle costume item on any of the other characters but because it is a very unstable glitch the costumes are almost always unrecognizable and often make the the character a strange blob. As there are so many costume items they will not be listed. * Little Toggle's Ape Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Ape Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Mobsta Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Mobsta Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Big Cop Small Cop Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Big Cop Small Cop Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Cosmonaut Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Ogre Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Ogre Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Junkyard Jim Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Junkyard Jim Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Little Toggle's Fluff McCain Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) * Big Toggle's Fluff McCain Skin (Skin Collection) (LBP3) Scrapped Costumes These are costumes that were seen in early screenshots of beta LittleBigPlanet versions and in more obscure things like hidden stickers in levels. Some of these can be created using stickers and other parts of costumes but most can not. (Note: This list may be missing costumes) * Evel Knievel (Costume) (First seen in LBP1 Beta screenshots) * Chicken Basketballer (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 as a sticker in the level "Introduction") * Monitor (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Metal (Skin) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Original Eve Silva Paragorica (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Original Clive Handforth (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Original Clive (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Original Knight (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) * Original Flaskboy (Costume) (First seen in LBP2 Beta screenshots) Gallery D548619299de49099c37c170b3d57e7df2b2dbfc.jpg|Brain Crane Uihl.png|Avalon Centrifuge's Skin Jhbl.png|Neon Skeleton Simase.png|Scuba Gear Jnkhh.png|Creatinator Evkhfhhfsjkkkkkkklfbdfvvdfhjlvsdfhjl.png|Christmas Wrapping Paper Skin Zsrdxjcfkgxjzzjdtxfcg.png|Silver Quilting 0b8c709bdef38b7f50e5b1defde506ad7f7366c2.jpg|Slot Machine Head Bee.jpg|Bee Costume Bumble bee skin.png|Bee Costume textures Download (1).jpg|Clapperboard Emerald Jester.jpg|Emerald Jester 882bb924fe467e46e4a103a241699c651d28f6e7.jpg|Vera Oblonsky Category:Secret Category:Costumes Category:Glitches Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita